mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Imaginary". Plot (In the rocky plains, a yellow flyer and a green looking dinosaur are searching for the herd) *Etta: Wild Arms, do you know where Bron's herd is? *Wild Arms: It has been a long trip. I can't find the herd anywhere. *Etta: They're all over the place. We should keep looking because, we've got a lot of stuff to do back home. *Wild Arms: Look like i'm going to grab myself a fruit after we return home from adventuring. *Etta: Just like from passing the Mysterious Beyond. (Back with Ozzy and Strut as they left the Mysterious Beyond) *Ozzy: I can't believe those sharpteeth are even powerful than they were. *Strut: Im hungry for eggs. I'm starving like last time. *Ozzy: Will you stop complaining. We will find some when they get them. *Strut: By stealing? *Ozzy: Yes. You don't look back when a dinosaur nest is behind you. You got to think and one and try to be a theft. *Strut: But all the egg stealers are theft. Can we go back to the Land of Mists to steal some eggs? *Ozzy: No. Back there is creepy. Almost all the egg stealers have left to scatter around all over the world. But for us, we are going to steal all of them in one. Eggs. *singing* When I wake up first thing I do Eggs Is to look around for something to chew "Eggs-actly" Feeding myself is very, very tricky because you see, I'm ridiculously picky Eggs *Strut: Excuse me, Ozzy, I- *Ozzy: This Struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs I'll borrow I'll beg I'll even kiss you *Strut: Kiss me? *Ozzy: For my dear beloved dose... of eggs *Strut: Hurry, Ozzy, I'm so hungry I can't wait for another minute Here's a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it Can't I have a taste... if I promise just to lick it? *Ozzy: Strut! *Strut: What? *Ozzy: You imbecilic eater great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter than a pile of eggs You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open for a great big nest full I am hoping *Strut: I'm starving! I'm weak! There's nothing in my tummy Why the mold on that tree is starting to look yummy *Ozzy: Ah, you don't get it. *singing* The colors and shapes and assorted sizes gobble them all for appetizers Eggs-tasy *Strut: Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation? *Ozzy: I've had it up to here with this aggrevation! *Strut: Can't I have this piece of a tree? *Ozzy: Why can't you be more like me? You leaf-loving *Strut: Hey! *Ozzy: Bush-burping Stem-smelling Garden-gorging *Strut: Wait a minute! *Ozzy: Plant-popping, tree-tasting, Dirt-devouring beast! *Strut: Ozzy! *Ozzy: You've got to have eggs Thrice a day at least *Strut: Thrice a day? *Ozzy: Yes. Today, we will feast on the eggs. And we will stop that longneck and green flappy sharpteeth. (Back with the Gang of Ten in the plains) *Yoshi: We don't see that much water in here. *Littlefoot: We must be far away now. *Petrie: Me don't see nothing but dead tree branches. *Boshi: There have to be another way to find some green food. I'm hungry. *Chomper: We keep looking but there's a lot more places to go. *Cera: I can't stay here that long. Keep moving Yoshi. *Yoshi: I'm trying to look for a place to stay. *Birdo: What about that green place far? *Petrie: Did me see? Ah ha, there's a place to go. *Ducky: We found the green place. Yep, yep, yep. *Littlefoot: Come on everyone, this place has a pool and a lot of green food there. *Yoshi: Look like we're out of the rocky plains. *Boshi: Oh yeah, let's go. (In the paradise valley, the kids start to play in the water as Boshi run all over the place) *Boshi: Oh my gosh! Everything here is paradise! *Yoshi: *jump in the pool* Mushroom splash! *Birdo: *drink the water* Ah. *Littlefoot: Don't drink all of it. Everyone needs water. *Birdo: How come? *Littlefoot: Every year, the far-walkers visit these places to get some food and water. It's something that the circle of life tell us what to do. *Ducky: And it moves us all. *Cera: What would the circle of life move us all if we all live in the Great Valley? *Yoshi: It's something that the gods tell us. *Spike: Huh? *Chomper: Nah, let's play Swimmer Splasher. *Yoshi: Marco Polo? *Birdo: It's like the game you play in the pool. But it's the dinosaur way. *Yoshi: But we are dinosaurs, why can't we act like regular people like Mario and Luigi? *Boshi: Come on, we need to act like a regular dinosaur. They speak their vocabulary like calling a leaf a treestar and a t-rex a sharptooth. *Yoshi: Why is this universe all about dinosaurs being smart with their vocabulary? *Littlefoot: Yoshi, nothing is wrong with dinosaurs by the way. Stop worrying about tomorrow and let's join the fun. *Yoshi: Forget the wisdom, let's have some fun with Swimmer Splash. *Boshi: Time to play Swimmer Splasher. *Cera: I'll go first. *close eyes and move in the water* Swimmer. *Kids: Splasher. *Cera: Swimmer. *Kids: Splasher. *Cera: Swimmer. *Kids: Splasher. *Cera: *touch Yoshi* I gotcha! *Yoshi: You got me. *Cera: *open eyes* It's your turn now. *Yoshi: Okie dokie. *close eye* Swimmier. *Kids: Splasher. *Yoshi: Swimmer. *Kids: Splasher. *Boshi: *dash in the water* *Yoshi: Swimmier. *Kids: Splasher. *Boshi: *stop at Yoshi* Eek. *Yoshi: *touch Boshi* I got you. *Boshi: Whoa. You caught me. *Birdo: Now you're it Boshi. *Boshi: Okay. It's my turn. *close eyes and dash in the water* Swimmer. *Yoshi: Boshi, don't go fast in the water. *Boshi: *trip on Yoshi* Whoa, i caught ya. *Yoshi: *laughs* You're my best friend. *Littlefoot: Glad we're all together. *Spike: *sniff on the tree* *Birdo: Where you heading Spike? *Spike: *sniff on the tree with the treestars* *Yoshi: Hey look, Spike found some treestars on the tree. *Boshi: Let's grab some lunch. *Littlefoot: Look like we've got ourselves some green food. *Petrie: *get the treestars out of the tree* This place is more like it. *Ruby: *eat the treestar* Yummy. *Chomper: *eat the treestar* Not that spicy. *Yoshi: *eat the treestar* Hey, this is good. *Boshi: Let me try. *eat the treestar* Oh boy, that's more like it. *Spike: *eat the green food in the bush* *Chomper: Look like we find ourselves more into this with the green stuff. *Yoshi: Look like lunch to me. *Birdo: But this is lunch. *Cera: I'm even more hungry. *eat the leafs* *Yoshi: I wish i could cook an egg for all of you guys. But we can't. There are egg stealers trying to steal some eggs. *Littlefoot: You're right. Don't try touching some other parent's eggs. *Yoshi: I won't. *Boshi: Don't let them down Yoshi. They're counting on us. *Yoshi: Now we have Red Claw and the egg stealers trying to do bad things. We have nowhere to leave this world. *Boshi: We must stop them and we're the ones to do it. *Yoshi: Yes Boshi, we are trusted to do this. *Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. *Littlefoot: My father is a brave longneck. We're gonna hang out in here for the whole day. *Yoshi: Yes. I'm in love with this place now. *Boshi: Me too. (Back at the Great Valley, Mama Swimmer came to visit Grandpa and Grandma Longneck) *Mama Swimmer: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, have you seen our kids? *Grandpa Longneck: I thought the flappy sharptooth took them for a adventure. *Grandpa Longneck: The sky is almost getting darker. At least the sun is still up there. *Mama Flyer: I wonder where my boy Petrie is. *Grandpa Longneck: Nope. I don't see him on the tree either. *Mama Swimmer: You didn't know that they left with the new guys. *Grandma Longneck: Oh my, i wonder how long they're gonna take to get back here. *???: Hello my friends, i have returned. *Mama Flyer: Pterano? *Pterano: Oh yes. Of course it's me. *Mama Flyer: Up with your tricks again? *Pterano: No. I just came to see my nephew. Where is he? Is he with the kids? *Grandpa Longneck: No. Your nephew has left with the friends and new far-walkers. *Pterano: New far-walkers? *Topps: Well, well, well. If it isn't that outsider again, are you up with your tricks again? *Pterano: No. I am here to see my nephew. *Tria: He left with the gang and the other far-walkers they came to stop the sharptooth. *Pterano: Sharptooth? No! It cannot be. There would never be a sharptooth in the Great Valley. *Topps: If you're talking about Chomper, he left. *Pterano: Where are they? *Grandma Longneck: They are traveling all over the world. *Pterano: All over the world? I'm going to find them right now. *fly* *Mama Flyer: Make sure you won't see a fast biter eating the kids. *Topps: And i want my daughter Cera safe and sound. *Grandpa Longneck: Make sure you find Littlefoot and the others. *Pterano: Yes my friends. I am going to find the kids now! *Mama Swimmer: I hope my kids are okay. (Back at the paradise valley in the pond) *Boshi: Do you guys have any lemonade and fruit punch to share? *Littlefoot: We don't have any type of drinks to share. But we have coconut if you want. *Boshi: Coconut? Blah. It taste like fake water. *Birdo: Don't worry, it's just April. We only have two months 'til the summer time is here. *Boshi: It's not 'til June starts when it get hotter like the Angry Sun. *Yoshi: Ooh. Angry Sun. *Boshi: It burns up a ton of places like when they burn the Goomba hill up. *Petrie: Have you guys have a imaginary friend before? *Yoshi: A imaginary friend? *Boshi: What's that? *Littlefoot: An imaginary friend is something you think of in your mind. *Yoshi: According to my calculations, they are a psychological and social phenomenon where a friendship or other interpersonal relationship takes place in the imagination rather than external physical reality. *Boshi: Like a pretend friend and invisible friend? *Ducky: You are correct. *Chomper: He know what a imaginary friend is. *Yoshi: See? They only exist in your mind. *Birdo: Nah, who want to dream about a invisible friend when they don't exist. *Cera: Yeah, whatever. They're not real after all. *Ruby: If you're lost, a imaginary friend can come to help you. *Petrie: Just like my imaginary friend did since the Big Water incident at the Great Valley. *Yoshi: Big Water? But the far water side is the ocean. *Littlefoot: We call it Big Water in our world. *Boshi: Sound like fun and in paradise, we can play some music. *Petrie: Oh yeah. Music is the key word. *use the sticks to play the drums as the adocuses* *Yoshi: Where is that music coming from? *Boshi: Ah, the sound of music. Look like tropical music. *Chomper: Make me want to go on vacation already. *Petrie: Me have a friend a very special friend and nobody can see or hear him We play every day He do everything me say and he make me happy when me near him *Chomper: What kind of friend is your friend? *Petrie: He a Sharptooth. *Ruby: *gasps* He must be very scary. *Petrie: Oh, no, he short, *his imaginary friend shows up* and he nice, and he have no teeth. And best all of. He imaginary *his imaginary friend disappear*. *Yoshi: Imaginary? *Petrie: He imaginary. *Boshi: Imaginary. *Kids except Cera and Birdo: *they move along as a bunch of imaginary Koopas, Yoshis and Goombas join along* Oh, imaginary friends are very good friends ready when you want to play *Littlefoot: They happy when you happy. *Ducky: Sad when you are sad. *Yoshi: And they always believe everything you say *Kids except Cera and Birdo: *the Goombas dance by moving around as a imaginary purple Yoshi with wings fly in the sky* Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary *Birdo: Why would you want an imaginary friend? *Cera: She think it just sounds dumb. *Birdo: They're not really there you're just talking to the air How can nobody be any fun? *Petrie: But imaginary friends think you very, very smart. *Chomper: They never, ever fuss or fight. *Ruby: Wherever you want to go, they go and whatever you do *Yoshi and Boshi: You're always right. *Birdo: Well, we like that. *Cera: Let's join along. *Kids: *a group of more imaginary friends join along with a imaginary Wiggler and imaginary flying cheep cheep joining along* Oh, imaginary friends are magical friends big and small and fast and slow ones Yes, imaginary friends are wonderful friends *Yoshi: And everybody. *Birdo: Everybody. *Boshi: Everybody. *Littlefoot: Everybody. *Kids: Everybody Everybody ought to know one *the adocus march along to dance* Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary! *Boshi: Oh yeah, we have imaginary friends. *Yoshi: Oh boy, let's sing it again. *Chomper: I sniff something with my nose. *Ruby: What is it Chomper? *Chomper: Far-walkers. *Yoshi: Far-walkers? *Boshi: There can't be any far-walkers after we sang the song. *Petrie: Oh, i see them, follow me. *Littlefoot: What now Petrie? Can you send your imaginary friend to find them? *Boshi: I told you they don't exist. You made it all up. *Petrie: I didn't make it all up. *Yoshi: I see them, come on. (In the jungle side) *Ruby: I didn't know this place has a jungle. *Chomper: Me too. I bet those sharpteeth never found on about this. *Ducky: The leaf is shaking. *Cera: Eek! It's alive! *Boshi: Stand back, if it's a monster, we move and run. *Wild Arms: *slip over a leaf* Uh...hi? *Boshi: That's not a monster, it's a raptor. *Wild Arms: I'm not a raptor, or a sharpteeth. *Etta: What is going on now? *Wild Arms: Ooh, Etta, it's Littlefoot. *Etta: Littlefoot. *Littlefoot: Etta? *Etta: Hey kids, long time no see. *Petrie: Oh my, me thought we saw a sharpteeth coming through. *Spike: Ah. *Cera: Not you guys again. *Wild Arms: Who are those dinosaurs on your gang? *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. This is Birdo and another Yoshi friend of mine, Boshi. *Boshi: Yep. Fast and running like an island. *Birdo: You are a creature. *Boshi: Oops. I'll say, i run around the world. *Wild Arms: We were trying to look for Bron's herd. Maybe it's your lucky day to find your dad. *Littlefoot: Bron? *Wild Arms: We lost the herd after we came back from vacation. *Etta: The sun is almost down. Maybe we should rest here. *Yoshi: But the Great Valley is about a hour away. We should get home by an hour. *Littlefoot: We can't go back. There's sharpteeth everywhere and i don't want anyone getting hurt. *Yoshi: Okay Littlefoot, i'll guess we stay here for today. *Birdo: That's part of the plan? *Yoshi: Yes. We are a gang together. *Chomper: Or i'll say the Prehistoric Pals. *Wild Arms: Prehistoric Pals? Okay. *Etta: We'll stay 'til we leave tomorrow to look for Bron and the others. *Littlefoot: You got it. I'm so excited to see my dad again. *Cera: So where was Shorty at the time? *Wild Arms: Who's Shorty? *Littlefoot: He's my foster brother, i didn't see him when we were rescuing my dad at the Fire Mountains. *Etta: Maybe the herd is just passing through in which we didn't show up. We'll explain more in the morning. *Boshi: Yeah. The sun is getting a bit deeper as the dark is rising. We need to find a place to sleep. Follow me. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot are looking for Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi on the tree bushes) *Yoshi Chief: Yoshi. *Thunderfoot: Birdo. *Yoshi Chief: Boshi, where are you? *Thunderfoot: That dinosaur of ours run all over the island. They must be playing hide and seek. *Yoshi Chief: I can't find them anywhere. It's getting dark. *Thunderfoot: We have to keep looking. We haven't seen them all day. *Pink Yoshi: Guys, i have bad news. Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi are missing. They went into the crystal room and the shiny crystal warped them into another dimension. *Yoshi Chief: Oh no. (Back at the paradise valley in the sleeping area) *Yoshi: I'll guess this is our sleeping spot for the night. *Birdo: I didn't know that this sleeping area has a rock. *Littlefoot: This is where we going to sleep today. *Boshi: I'm tired. *Wild Arms: What a long day of walking. *Etta: Look like it's time to sleep kids. *Spike: *yawn and sleep* *Ducky: I think Spike is sleepy. *Cera: Let's all go to bed for now. *Yoshi: I don't see a bed in here. Whatever, i'll sleep on the grass. *Petrie: Me too. *Chomper: Goodnight everyone. *Ruby: Goodnight my friends. *Littlefoot: Sweet sleeps. *Birdo: What a long day for me. I think i'll take a nap. *Boshi: I gotta rest my feet for a while after running and pausing the world. *Yoshi: Goodnight. (The gang started sleeping in the jungle spot area) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 6) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff